Janet van Dyne
Janet van Dyne, formerly known as Wasp, is the wife of Hank Pym and the mother of Hope van Dyne. Biography ''Ant-Man Janet van Dyne persuaded her husband, Hank Pym, to let her go on his Ant-Man missions with him as his partner. She was given a suit and became known as "The Wasp". During a mission in 1987, Ant-Man and Wasp needed to disable a Soviet missile but Hank couldn't get inside the missile because the space was too small. Janet didn't hesitate and removed her regulator, shrinking to subatomic size so she could fit through the gap and successfully disarmed the missile. However, without her regulator she was unable to regrow to normal size and was lost in the Quantum Realm. Hank told his daughter that her mother died in a plane crash until twenty-five years later, in 2015, when he finally told her the truth. When Scott manage to escape the Quantum Realm, by rewiring the suit's regulator with an enlarging Pym disc, it is now possible if Janet is still alive somewhere within the Quantum Realm and can be saved. Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame After being revived from the Decimation by Bruce Banner, Janet van Dyne attended Tony Stark's funeral. Character traits In ''Ant-Man, according to Hank Pym, Janet is a selfless individual who would not hesitate to give her life to save millions; as proven when she used her regulator to shrink between the molecules to disable a Soviet missile, getting trapped in the Quantum Realm as a result. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Wasp suit:' Via her Wasp suit; Janet possesses superhuman physical attributes, mégethoskinesis and flight. **'Mégethoskinesis:' Janet is able to shrink in size with the help of the Pym Particles. **'Superhuman Strength:' Janet is able to maintain her human-sized strength when shrunken down in the Wasp suit. Equipment *'Wasp suit:' Allowed Janet to shrink in size. Relationships *Howard Stark - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. superior; deceased. *Hank Pym - Husband. *Hope van Dyne - Daughter. *Scott Lang - Friend and ally. *Thanos - Killer; deceased. *Hulk - Resurrector. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Ant-Man'' (First appearance) - Hayley Lovitt **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - Michelle Pfeiffer **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Michelle Pfeiffer Trivia *In the comics, Janet van Dyne was the original incarnation of Wasp and a founding member of the Avengers, and the template for Ultron to create Jocasta. Behind the scenes *Joss Whedon intended to use Wasp in The Avengers as one of the female leads when Scarlett Johansson's involvement was still unconfirmed. However, plans to use both Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne were ultimately scrapped.Joss Whedon Says His Avengers Script Originally Included The Wasp *Evangeline Lilly had Michelle Pfeiffer on her wish list to played Janet van Dyne while Michael Douglas had expressed the desire to have his wife Catherine Zeta-Jones play Janet van Dyne. Gallery ''Ant-Man'' Janet van Dyne Wasp Ant-Man 1.jpg Janet van Dyne Wasp Ant-Man 2.JPG Janet_van_Dyne_Wasp_Ant-Man_3.jpg Ant-Man Quantum Realm Janet van Dyne Silouette 2.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm Janet van Dyne Silouette.JPG Wasp and Ant-Man 1.JPG Wasp and Ant-Man 4.JPG Wasp-Janet van Dyne 5.JPG Wasp-Janet van Dyne 6.JPG Wasp Janet van Dyne Regulator.JPG Wasp Janet van Dyne Regulator 2.JPG Wasp Janet van Dyne Regulator 3.JPG Wasp Ant-Man Quantum Realm 1.JPG Wasp Ant-Man Quantum Realm 2.JPG Wasp Ant-Man Quantum Realm 3.JPG Wasp Ant-Man Quantum Realm 4.JPG Wasp Ant-Man Quantum Realm 5.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 2.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 3.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 4.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 5.JPG Wasp-Janet van Dyne 3.JPG Wasp-Janet van Dyne.JPG Wasp and Ant-Man 3.JPG Wasp-Janet van Dyne 4.JPG Wasp-Janet van Dyne 3.JPG Wasp-Janet van Dyne 1.JPG Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ant-Man Hayley Lovitt Wasp.JPG 1Ob06vT.jpg eANocHv.jpg c721ufO.jpg 6yMJjHW.jpg ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Hank and Jan.png See Also *Wasp References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Size Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived Category:Avengers characters